Mal Duncan
Mal Duncan is an inter-dimensional hero known as Herald. Biography ''Calling All Titans Herald is first seen when the titans are going out to warn young heroes about the Brotherhood of Evil. Raven is then seen looking for Herald in his dimension, but is attacked by squid-like entities. Herald saves her by using his horn to open up a portal that sucks the enemies into it, saving Raven. Raven gives him a communicator then departs soon after. When all the titans are attacked,Robin tells Herald to help Jericho in Sector 19, but is attacked by Warp and See-More. He defeats them both but then Robin destroys his communicator. Herald then arrives at the Top Secret Emergency Outpost meeting Beast Boy, Más, Pantha there and bringing Jericho along. Herald was about to return to his dimension, but Beast Boy convinces him along with the rest to stay and team up and take on the Brotherhood of Evil. When they set a trap for Cinderblock, Herald uses his horn to send him high up that causes him to be disoriented when he lands allowing Jericho to possess him. With the knowledge gained from Cinderblock they head to the Brotherhood Base in Paris and uses his horn to take them there. To get inside they use the Jericho possessed Cinderblock to fake their capture, but once inside they are discovered and are forced into battle. In the confrontation Más and Herald battle Adonis. Adonis was kicked in his toes by Más, and while he hopped on one foot in pain, Herald used his horn to strip him of his armor and then dispatched him with a well-aimed kick. When the group arrived in the area where they were freezing the titans they found themselves surrounded by the Brotherhood of Evil. During the battle against the brotherhood he steps on Mammoth, Mumbo Jumbo and then kicks Psimon. He and Mas then briefly team up to send Punk Rocket through one of his horns portals. He is defeated when Fang shoots his webs into his horn, Cheshire then kicks him into the arms of Wrestling Star. When reinforcements arrive from the other titans Herald is freed and then the group attacks the Brotherhood again. He then confronts Malchior when he tried to incinerate Melvin, Timmy and Teether, by using his horn, which opened a dimensional rift which sucked first Malchior's fireburst and then Malchior himself into another dimension. When the brain attempted to blow up the base, Starfire brought Herald, who used his horn to send the bomb into space where it exploded. In the end the Titans ultimately defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. After the battle, Herald along with all the other heroes were socializing in Titans Tower. However, they are interrupted with news about Doctor Light robbing a bank. All the Titans, including Herald, showed up at the scene to stop Doctor Light. Powers and abilities *Teleportation through his horn. Relationships *Raven - Teammate. *See-More - Enemy. *The Brotherhood of Evil - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (1 film) **Teen Titans: Calling All Titans'' - Khary Payton Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teen Titans members